Semper Fidelis
by LadyScarlettO'Hara
Summary: AU SS/OC Severus Snape is Always Faithful, how does it turn out?


Disclaimer: it's not mine, I just love Severus, and so I took the liberty of rewriting his life.

Semper Fidelis

She stared at him, not knowing what to say. The inside of the emerald and platinum ring read, "Semper Fidelis." It was a promise, a promise to remain true to her and to the side of the light. It was a promise that he was hers, no matter how things appeared.

"Katarina, I know it isn't a public declaration or promise of marriage, but it is all I can give you until we defeat The Dark Lord."

"It is all I need. You are all I need," the vivacious woman replied, tears trembling at the ends of her long, thick lashes. She smiled tremulously and he wrapped his arms around her. "You must maintain your credibility among the death eaters. I knew that when we decided to explore being more than friends and potions partners. I thought it was just a crush, that my feelings would fade after I indulged them a little, but then I fell in love with the man behind the mask. I will wait for you Severus."

"Trina, you are what I fight for. It's what gets me through. The secret thoughts of you hidden behind walls of steel pull me through when I can't take it anymore. The way you praise the Lord with all you have inspired me and led me to Him, you brought me back to life. And as crazy as it seems, I love you. When this war is over, I will court you properly. And if you'll have me, I'll marry you as soon as I can."

"Severus, my love, I am overjoyed that my love for you has helped you through. I know the malevolent Professor is an elaborate façade and I want you to stick to it. It is the only way for you to be safe, or at least as safe as you can be."

He stood slowly and kissed her hand. "Until the war is over my love." And Severus Snape walked out the door.

Katarina sat in the library of headquarters, praying that Severus would be safe and would return soon. She thought back to the beginning, that day when Severus Snape stormed into her office in Russia, demanding to see Ms. Riddle right away.

"_I am Katarina Anna Marie Riddle, and I would appreciate it if you, Mr. Snape, would step into my private office before you frighten away my customers."_

_He swept into the spacious office and snarled, "Customers?"_

"_I plan formal events, balls, cocktail parties, weddings and the like. But that is beside the point. What do you need from me today?"_

"_Albus sent me. He would like you to plan the spring ball and he would like to see you regarding your cousins latest… event."_

"_Ah, I would love to see him. And of course I would be delighted to plan the reunion of Albus and Cousin Tommy."_

_They returned to Hogwarts and the rest, as they say, was history._

"Supper's ready everyone!" Molly shouted the call from downstairs.

Over the next three months Trina helped research the horcruxes and brewed the simple potions needed for battle. Severus was there occasionally, usually working to brew a potion that only he and Trina knew about.

Then, Voldemort discovered the deception. The serpent was unleashed on Severus and when aurors brought him back to headquarters everone thought he was at death's door. But Severus didn't plan on crossing the threshold.

Trina settled him on a bed and began administering potions quickly, beginning with blood replenishing serums and ending with the anti-venom he had brewed. For days she stayed by his side, not sleeping and barely eating. After three days he moaned and squirmed, obviously waking up.

"Severus!" Trina knelt by the bed, "Severus, please come back to me!"

He opened his eyes and smiled sleepily, "Am I dead?"

"No, but you were darn close."

"Katarina, I love you."

"I love you Severus. Now sleep. You have to get your strength back." She snuggled next to him on the narrow bed and they both slept peacefully.

Just days later Harry Potter was found in the home of a French woman who, with the help of an unexpected premonition on Hermione's part, they defeated the death eaters and tossed them through the veil, into the abyss. Katarina Riddle stood with Severus Snape and helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort.

A few weeks later, just after the funerals ended, Severus Snape and Katarina were wed in a small, intimate ceremony. The dancing rainbows of color shooting from their wands as they vowed love through life and death indicated a soul bond, a bond that could never be broken by man, beast or spell.

Severus returned to Hogwarts, where Minerva was presiding as Headmistress. He took the potions class over and, though still strict, he was also fair. He tutored and awarded points as necessary while sponsoring the dueling club. He and Katarina were blissfully happy and decided to renew their vows that year on July 17, 2000. It was their fifth anniversary.

Katarina stared into his eyes as he spoke the vows he had written himself. "Katarina Snape, you brought me back to life and loved me through the good and the bad. I pledge my life and love to you once more, now knowing, more than ever, that you are the only woman for me and the only love of my life. My past became insignificant when you entered my present, which you have made more joyful than I could ever imagine and I am so blessed to share my future with you. Forever and always."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, amazed that he loved her, even now, and began to recite her own vows, "Severus, Your past made you who you are, the man who is summed up in two words. Semper Fidelis. Loyal soldier, careful spy, gentle lover, faithful husband and soon, Amazing father. I pledge my love and my life to you once more, knowing full well that while we argue and disagree, you are the only man who can make me feel this way. Forever and Always."

He grinned and realized what she meant. "I love you my cunning little Slytherin," he mouthed.

And they walked down the aisle, embracing forever.

A/N: like it? Hate it? Feel free to flame me, it fuels the fire that keeps my toes warm while I write. Review please!


End file.
